1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to connectors for joining conductors to printed circuits directly or through headers soldered to the printed circuit and more particularly where the connections are to be made with minimal contact between the mating parts during insertion or withdrawal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Zero insertion force connectors are known in the prior art and almost all require some type of camming bar or mechanism to move the contacts from a relaxed position to an engagement position. Return of the contacts to the relaxed state usually employs the natural resiliency of the contact effective once the camming bar has been withdrawn. No positive mechanism is employed to insure the contacts are separated and any contact that does not return due to such factors as fatigue, distortion, cold flow, etc., may be destroyed when the printed circuit board is removed. Engagement is also not positive since the camming bar must operate through some device on the contact itself to move the contact to the engagement position. Misalignment, manufacturing tolerances, etc., may not provide the desired engagement between the contact and camming bar to assure its proper operation.